


My Goblin King/ As The World Falls Down

by JaneDoe876



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, David Bowie Tribute, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashback, Memories, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance with a king</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Goblin King/ As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have worked so hard on this fic, I really wanted to honor David Bowie. So a few words now, to me you will always be Jareth The Goblin King, and I can only say I'm sorry I never got to tell you this in person that I think you're amazing. That your music, has been a gift to me. Sadly, the clock struck 13 and you are no longer here. May you rest in peace David, "it's only forever not long at all...." This is from my heart to yours wherever you may be. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Be kind this fic was meant to honor David Bowie's memory. Also big thanks to CoCoKrispies for helping me out with ideas for this, I apperciate it very much. I am the original character here, by a different name, Faye.

I was in my room, tired and drained from a bad day when the door opened. My eyes jumped as I saw who it was. Jareth, the goblin king came to visit me.

"Your Majesty" I said getting off my bed and bowing a little.

"So formal are we?" he asked.

"You are a king, aren't you?" I replied.

"I want my real title my lady" he said.

"Alright, my Jareth, my love" I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Now, that sounds much, much better" he said as we embraced.

"I thought you might like that" I whispered.

"That's the first time you said that" Jareth pointed out.

"It takes me a while" I said laying my head on his chest.

(Flash back)

I was very unhappy with my life, and the only thing that made me feel good was reading the labyrinth. I had found a copy of it in a fantasy book store, after a lot of searching for it.

Finally when I found it, reading about Jareth became a comfort my safety zone. I just wanted to get away from this world. Then one night, after being derailed and crying, I was going to try and say the words.

I looked up into the ceiling, took a deep breath and said. "Goblin King, Goblin King, Wherever you may be, take me away right now!"  

Nothing happened for a few minutes and then he appeared in front of me dressed in black and blue.

"Well, well, this is new I have never had someone ask to be taken away" he said offering me his hand.

"I didn't actually think this will work" I managed to say.

"Is this going to be another one of those, I didn't mean it moments?" he asked.

"I never said I didn't mean it, of course I meant it, I just…didn't think it would happen so fast, I suppose you won't give me time to pack will you?" I questioned.

"You need not pack a thing; I have everything ready for you in the castle" he replied.

"Sounds like no matter what I said, you would've taken me away" I said looking at him with certainty.

"Naturally my dear, after all I am very convincing" he said with his hand still extended towards me.

I took his hand and we vanished into the night arriving at his castle. It appeared just as it was in the book, tall and imposing. He took me to my quarters, he opened the doors and I was taken aback to see it was an exact replica of my room.

"I wanted to you to feel at home after all" he said softly.

"Thank you" I said as he bid me goodnight.

I barely stayed there for a week and he noticed that I wanted to go back, so he gave me a necklace that would be my portal between my world and his.

Over the year, we became friends, though secretly I harbored feelings for him, even if I knew that a royal such as he was, wouldn't look at me that way.

When he proved me wrong, on my birthday one time I was glad of it. And since then, we've been a couple. Or at least the closest thing to a couple, he called me his lady and one day he hoped his queen.

(End Flash Back)

While I was in my room feeling drained, I didn't notice that I had whispered his name wishing he was here with me.

Then when he appeared, I was stunned, how did he know I needed him?

"I can always tell when you need me" he said.

"So you've said before" I said with a small grin.

"Come with me, I have a gift for you" he said and with a wave of his hand a pale blue dress appeared. It was a cocktail dress with 3/4 sleeves and length with light golden specks on the neckline.

"Jareth….I…I'm not…." I was speechless it was beautiful.

"Well, go on" He encouraged.

I took it and got dressed in my bathroom, when I came out he turned to me pulling me closer to him.

"You've no idea, how utterly enchanting you look in that dress my dear Faye" he said running his fingers through my hair.

"So do you" I said.

"One final touch" he said and I looked down at my feet and a pair of light blue high heels appeared I slipped my feet in them and looked up at him smiling.

"A queen cannot dance with her king, without the proper shoes" he said.

With another wave of his hand, we were in a private ball room and music played as we began to dance and he sang to me.

_There's such a sad love_   
_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_   
_Open and closed within your eyes_   
_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_   
_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_   
_A love that will last within your heart_   
_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_   
_Makes no sense for you_   
_Every thrill has gone_   
_Wasn't too much fun at all_   
_But I'll be there for you_   
_As the world falls down_

_Falling_   
_(As the world)_   
_Falling down_   
_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_   
_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_   
_Though we're strangers till now_   
_We're choosing the path between the stars_   
_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_   
_Makes no sense for you_   
_Every thrill has gone_   
_Wasn't too much fun at all_   
_But I'll be there for you_   
_As the world falls down_

_Falling_   
_(As the world)_   
_Falling down_   
_Falling_

_As the world falls down_   
_Falling, falling, falling_   
_Falling in love_   
_As the world falls down_   
_(Down)_

_Falling, falling, falling_   
_Falling in love_   
_As the world falls down_

_Falling, falling, falling_

_Makes no sense at all_   
_Makes no sense to fall_   
_Falling_   
_As the world falls down_

_Falling, falling_   
_Falling in love_   
_As the world falls down_   
_(Down)_

_Falling, falling_   
_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_(Love)_

_Falling in love_   
_Falling in love_

When the music ended, we were in his private chambers.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so, I didn't know you felt that strongly" I said.

"Do you not know by now how I feel?" he questioned.

"I can't tell sometimes, you're very cryptic" I said.

"Not about you, I love you Faye more than anything, you are my other half my moon, my world" he said now pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too Jareth, more than anything" I whispered as he gave me a chaste kiss.

It was a perfect end to my dance, with my king.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
